Since in general, a methacrylic resin is excellent in optical properties such as transparency and the like and weatherability, it is conventionally used in various applications such as display members used in a lighting fixture, a signboard and the like, optical members used in a display device and the like, interior members, building members, electronic and electrical members, or medical members. In these applications, not only optical properties and weatherability, but also mechanical properties such as flexibility, bending resistance, impact resistance, bendability or the like are often required.
As a method for improving the mechanical properties described above, proposed are methacrylic resin compositions in which various other resins are added to a methacrylic resin. For example, known is a methacrylic resin composition comprising a methacrylic resin and a block copolymer comprising a methacrylic acid ester polymer block and an acrylic acid ester polymer block (see patent documents 1 and 2).